


You’re Still The (Chosen) One

by CapricornBookworm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Life After Hogwarts, M/M, Neck Kissing, POV Draco Malfoy, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBookworm/pseuds/CapricornBookworm
Summary: Twenty years. It had been twenty years since the Battle of Hogwarts, and Draco couldn’t help but reflect on the ways in which he had changed, and the ways in which Harry hadn’t.Or: The one in which Draco realizes that Harry has never stopped trying to save the world, and probably never will.





	You’re Still The (Chosen) One

****

Twenty years. It had been twenty years since the Battle of Hogwarts, and Draco couldn’t help but reflect on the ways in which he had changed, and the ways in which Harry hadn’t.

Over the past two decades; Harry and Draco had each been married and divorced before they finally admitted their feelings for one another. Draco had gone from shunned Death Eater, to the founder and head of the Department of Juvenile Wizarding Protection. Draco had changed from a terrified shell of a man to someone who stood up for the rights of others and had a presence in every room he entered. 

But as much as Harry’s life circumstances had changed over the years, the environment around him constantly shifting, Harry was still the same boy from all those years ago. He was still Saviour of the World. He was still the Chosen One.

On the morning of May 2nd, Draco woke up and made his way into the kitchen, the smell of spiced tea filling his nose and sending a soothing shiver throughout his body. “Morning,” he said, pressing a kiss to Harry’s neck as he passed.

Draco took a moment to pour himself a cup of tea, letting the warm steam wash over his face as he took his first sip. He leaned back against the counter, looking over at Harry, “You know, you haven’t changed much since Hogwarts.”

“Excuse me?” Harry asked, scoffing at Draco and flinging a dishrag in his direction. “That’s bollocks, I’m nothing like I was back then.”

Hiding a smirk with another sip of tea, Draco dodged out of the way of the dishrag. “Think about it, you were ‘Saviour of the World’ at 18, and now you’re ‘Saviour of the Neighborhood’ at 38. It’s not much of a change.”

Harry spluttered, arms moving without coordination as he spoke, “I’m not - I don’t - It’s not the same thing! And I’m not saving people anymore… I just help out where I can. There’s nothing bloody wrong with that!”

Draco laughed and shook his head in Harry’s direction, “I fucking love it when you get defensive.” He set his mug down on the counter and crossed his arms over his chest, “Of course there’s nothing wrong with your need to save people, it’s brilliant, honestly. But it also means you haven’t changed much.”

Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco, a competitive glint in his gaze. “I bet you can’t actually give me a recent example of my so-called ‘need to save people.’” 

Draco grinned at Harry broadly and began listing off a whole book’s worth of examples.

****

When their elderly neighbor Ms O’Farrell had broken her sewing machine, Harry was there within an hour - Muggle toolbox in hand - ready to fix it.

On Saturday mornings Draco and Harry would go to the local farmer’s market to buy food for the week. Every week there were a number of street performers, everything from a retired wizarding band like the ‘Weird Sisters,’ to young men and women who were performing in public for the first time. No matter the Saturday, Harry would give a small donation to each performer, always staying to watch until the end of a song to give the artist a round of applause.

When they got a knock on their door from a little neighborhood boy about his ferret getting stuck in a thorny rosebush, Harry was out the door before Draco could even reply to the kid, running over to extract and heal the ailing creature.

Every Christmas, Harry could be found volunteering at local homeless shelters, providing meals and blankets to those less fortunate.

Harry's acts of kindness applied to Draco as well. Several years prior, Draco and Harry had been having sex in the shower, the toe-curling, rough sort of fuck that caused Draco’s legs to shake and his vision to blur. One particularly violent thrust of Harry’s hips had Draco falling to the ground, his ankle throbbing, his usually pale skin quickly turning shades of blue and purple. Harry not only dried Draco off and helped him into bed, he also conjured Draco fresh ice and thermal wraps at all hours of the night. For days he brought Draco whatever he requested no matter how pointless or pathetic it was.

Harry simply couldn’t help but save the world, even in the smallest of ways.

****

After providing just a few of an endless list of examples, Harry became quiet, a deep flush coloring his cheeks as his glasses became foggy.

“It’s not a bad thing,” Draco said, waiting for Harry to meet his gaze before continuing, “You’re Harry _fucking_ Potter, and you save the world. Always have. It’s just what you do.”

Harry let out a huff of laughter, a small smile taking over his face, “God, I didn’t even realize I did half those things.”

Draco’s heart clenched. 

Part of what made Harry a Saviour was the fact that he saved people without noticing. At his very core, Harry’s instincts were to save those around him. That was something about Harry that had never changed.

Draco walked over and pulled Harry in for a kiss, trying to express his thoughts without the need for a stream of sappy praise.

No matter how much changed in their life, no matter how many years passed, Harry would always be the Chosen One. 

And Draco would never stop choosing Harry.

****

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is getting posted a bit late, but I hope you all enjoy this fluffy little fic <3


End file.
